This invention relates to architectural molding installed at the base, mid-portion or top of an architectural wall and, in particular, to a molding composed of flexible plastic foam.
Decorative moldings are routinely used in architecture to provide decoration and to cover various raw edges and imperfections. Such moldings are most commonly made of wood, but other rigid materials have been employed. In general, such materials are relatively expensive and installation of the molding has required substantial skill as a workman.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,512 shows thin molded plastic (e.g., polystyrene) molding strips for application to walls. The molding strips rely on thinness to provide flexibility and are either vacuum or pressure molded. A central portion of the molding is attached to the wall and one or more of the edges of the molding are resiliently flexed into snug engagement with the wall. The molding is installed using overlapped joints. There is a need for more effective architectural molding and architectural molding which is easier to install.